Thermal straps manufactured out of metal strips (i.e., copper or aluminum), carbon fibers, or fiber bundles must be planned ahead of time within a typical program timeline to allow for sufficient time to receive, test and possibly modify the thermal straps. Special materials and processes are utilized to form the multi-layer/multi-fiber straps that tend to increase the material and processing costs and additionally the delivery schedule of the final strap. The cost and schedule are only linearly exacerbated if multiple straps are needed to heat connect multiple thermal generation points to corresponding cold points. The use of graphene paper straps provides a path for a less expensive strap that requires less fabrication time to enable a “just in time” implementation of the strap.